


спокойной ночи, крольчонок

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Philosophy, Prose Poem, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: бывает и так, что в человеке прорастает отчаянность.





	спокойной ночи, крольчонок

спокойной ночи, крольчонок.

я не проснусь завтра, возможно.

дело не в том, что я болен,

просто я совсем безнадежен.

ты спи, родной, крепко-крепко.

я на ночь спою тебе тихо;

про стрекот сверчков в траве,

про черное злое лихо.

ты спи, посапывай мирно.

я уйду, совсем не заметишь:

не позволит твоя наивность,

понять о моей смерти.

спокойной ночи, крольчонок.

и пусть не проснусь я завтра,

надеюсь, тебе станет лучше,

не будет больше кошмаров.

прости и прощай, крольчонок.

я люблю тебя, не забывай.

ты был моим настоящим,

только моим, ледяной Кай.


End file.
